When a camshaft of an engine is driven by a timing chain, the timing chain should be loosened to be separated from the camshaft for overhauling the camshaft and valve train components. Conventionally, a timing chain cover embracing the timing chain is initially removed from the engine in order to detach the timing chain from the camshaft.